This invention relates to a kit for the assembly of a building structure, and particularly to a kit containing a plurality of building members having coded sections to facilitate assembly of the building structure and to a novel door assembly.
Conventional building assemblies include a plurality of building members of various shapes and sizes. Assembly of these conventional buildings can be difficult, especially to an individual who is not experienced in assembling the buildings. Because different building members have shapes and sizes that are confusingly similar, it can be extremely time consuming to assemble the building according to a predetermined specification.
Door assemblies having X-shaped portions or crossbucks to stabilize an outer frame of the door are also well known in the art. Assembly of doors having these X-shaped portions is often difficult due to problems in properly aligning the X-shaped portion and coupling it to the outer frame.
One object of the present invention is to provide means for coding the building members so that selected building members to be interconnected can be determined by visual inspection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dovetail means for interconnecting selected building members to form a door so that alignment and connection of the building members is simplified, thereby facilitating assembly of the door.
In accordance with the present invention, a building structure can be assembled from a kit comprising a plurality of precut building members. Each building member includes means for permitting interconnection with at least one selected other building member to form a building structure. Each building member has a predetermined position relative to the remaining building members in the building structure. The present invention also provides coding means located on the building members for indicating the predetermined position of each building member so that the selected building members to be interconnected can be determined by visual inspection to facilitate assembly of the building structure.
In preferred embodiments, the building structure kit includes a plurality of precut wall members or studs and a plurality of precut roof members or rafters. Each stud has a predetermined location in the building structure to form an outer border defininq an inner region of the building structure. The plurality of rafters include a first set of upper rafters and a second set of lower rafters. Each upper and lower rafter has a predetermined location in the building structure to form the upper and lower portions of a roof over the inner region of the building structure.
The building kit also includes means for interconnecting selected building members. The interconnecting means includes a plurality of interconnecting members, each member being formed to include at least one female connector portion in the form of a wedge-shaped slot. The rafters and studs are formed to include at least one integral male connector portion in the form of a wedge configured to mate with selected ones of the female connector portions to interconnect companion pairs of building members. Preferably, each mated pair of male and female connector portions comprises a dovetail joint. Upon interconnection, each building member is fixed in a designated position to form the building structure.
Each stud, rafter, and interconnecting member includes a coded section in close proximity to the respective male or female connector portions. The coded sections of each mated pair cooperate to define a characteristic predetermined pattern on the building members in a region surrounding each of the mated pairs. This configuration provides a visual indication that the building members have been properly interconnected according to a predetermined specification. Typically, each coded section has a predetermined color selected so that the color of the coded section for the male connector portion matches the color of the coded section for the companion female connector portion.
The building structure can also include a door assembly including an outer frame defining an inner region of the door. The door includes an X-shaped member or crossbucks located in the inner region to stabilize the outer frame. The outer frame and X-shaped member are coupled together using integral connector portions formed on selected portions of the X-shaped member and outer frame.
In preferred embodiments, the X-shaped member includes a first diagonal member having a first end and a second end. The diagonal member is formed to include at least one male connector portion extending away from each end. The male connector portions are mated with companion female connector portions formed in the door frame. The X-shaped member also includes two half diagonal members in the shape of a trapezoid having a pair of parallel sides and a pair of nonparallel sides. Both half diagonal members are formed to include at least one male connector portion extending away from the nonparallel sides. The male connector portions of the half diagonal members are mated with companion female connector portions formed in the door frame and the diagonal member to complete the X-shaped member. Each mated pair of male and female connector portions preferably comprises a dovetail joint.
One feature of the present invention is the provision of a kit for the assembly of a building structure to permit rapid assembly according to a predetermined specification. This is accomplished by providing special coding means on the building members themselves to provide a visual indication that various building members have been properly interconnected. A first set of building members is formed to include at least one female connector portion, and a second set is formed to include at least one integral male connector portion. The male connector portions are configured to mate with selected female connector portions to form the building structure. The coding means is situated in close proximity to the male and female connector portions. Coded sections of each mated pair cooperate to define a characteristic predetermined pattern on the building members in a region surrounding each mated pair. This feature advantageously permits the determination by visual inspection of which selected male and female connector portions are to be mated, thereby facilitating assembly of the building structure.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a door assembly to be constructed from a plurality of building members formed to include dovetail joints for interconnecting the building members. This feature advantageously insures proper alignment of the building members and permits construction of the door assembly without requiring clamps or nails to interlock adjacent building members.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.